bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitō
Hitō (秘湯, Hitō, lit. "Hidden Spring"), self-referred as Hitō, the Wandering Shinigami '(さまよう死神、秘湯, ''Samayō Shinigami, Hitō), formerly known as 'Eīchi Hishida '(菱田 栄一, Hishida Eīchi), is a wandering Shinigami that lives in the forests of Rukongai and the former Captain of the 12th Division. He was first seen by the current Captain of the 8th Division, Harumi Hikitsuchi. She recognized him imediatelly, since she was a child when she first saw him. She always worshipped him. He was the reason she joined the Gotei 13 and the 8th Division, later becoming its Captain. He is also the current teacher of Awaki. He is his apprentice and follower. Appearance Hitō is a tall and thin man. He wears a bright pink kimono and purple Sashinuki-hakama, which along with his headdress, consisting of a hawk-head with a long flowing cloak. Around his grey eyes, he's got painted small red markings. Beneath his headdress, there can be seen some of his long golden hair. He also wears tabi socks and tall "platform" geta with single tooth. He constantly carries a flute with him that is actually the Shikai form of his Zanpakutō. Back when he was a Captain, he wore the standard Captain outfit, without the headdress. He started wearing the headdress, signature mark of his appearance, during special occasions. Personality Hitō is a rather peculiar and flashy character. Believing that beauty is important in life, but not taking it to the extreme of being narcissist, Hitō's ideal battle is one where his entrance shines the most. He likes to complement his own looks, always using exaggerated adjectives to define his looks. He has a tendency to be a gentleman, greeting women with a kiss on their hand and calling the "ma'am". Because of his mannerisms, he would sometimes be considered a pervert, fro which he gained the title of '"Pervert of the Green Leaf" (緑葉の変態, Ryokuyō no Hentai). The amount of titles he earned throughout his lifetime, most of them made by himself, turned him into an overconfident person that trusts too much on his abilities, forgetting, simultaneously, about his limits. He is, even though flashy, a calm and peaceful person, hat wishes no harm to others, and also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He has certainly a good intellect, even though he never quite likes to show it, making himself look like a fool, sometimes. His strange style of clothing made him, back when he was a captain, one of the most discussed persons in all of Seireitei, having the Shinigami Women's Association constantly speak of him as both a fresh look and a crazy mind. He is, definitely, someone hard to get along with, due to his very versatile personality. With jokes apart, Hitō's state of mind in battle is a completely different one. He is a fast thinker, with quick pace moves and thoughts, having no second thoughts about any action he takes. His impecable skills make him a fierce and feared fighter. He loves to play the flute and to read Japanese Haiku ''(small poetic verses). Since he lives on the deep forest of Rukongai, close to Harumi Hikitsuchi's favorite insect research zone. He is constantly seen sitting on tree branches and playing flute. His favourite food is caramel custard, but dislikes eggs, which are its main ingredient. He, although, denies it. Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist': In regards of his swordsmanship skills, Hitō is considered to be one of the most feared swordsman of all of Soul Society. His capability to perform quick swings with flawless precision, as well as strong blows with little to no effort make him a great fighter, capable of defying even the strongest opponents. *'Thunder Flash '(サンダーフラッシュ, Sandāfurasshu): Hitō rotates several times and stops to perform a downwards sword slash, that looks like a regular one, but it isn't; it was able to cut a Menos Grande's mask in a single hit and left the trail of the hit on the soil. Immense Spiritual Power: As the former Captain of the 12th Division, he possesses a large deal of reiatsu, even more than the average Captain. This factor, combined with his exquisite combat skills, makes him a great combatant. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. Hitō was able to effortlessly knock out several Arrancar guards stealthily with a single strike each. Genius Intellect: As the former 12th Division's Captain, it couldn't be expected less from Hitō than a brilliant mind, with orientations to every aspect to life, ranging from scientific experiments to battle observations. His ability of making quick decisions with little effort from his mind shows that he is, by far, the smartest and intellectual Shinigami from Soul Society. His mind was compared to Kisuke Urahara's. *'Master Strategist and Tactitian': After being in charge of the 12th Division for so many years, as well as playing a big role in countless battles and wars, Hitō is a very proficient strategist, being able of estimate the result of his actions, as well as caring and being focused on the achievement of the goals set up by the strategy in the battle. Kidō Master: Even though he was only seen a #4 spell, with great destructive power, even without incantation, Hitō's powers are said to range the 90's level, as well as being abel of releasing shockwaves from the palm of his hands. *'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon): With his several years of research on the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Hitō was able to find a way of perfectly balancing his reiatsu with the opponent's, nullifying Kidō and even direct attacks. He seems to have perfected this technique, being able to do to by simply passing his hand in front of the attack. Immense Speed: As a former Captain of the Gotei 13, Hitō's speed is a very considerable one, able of intersecting Captains and to overwhelm an Espada. Shunpo Master: He is also highly experienced with Shunpo. As revealed during his first apperance, he was able to hide himself and quickly disappear without the 8th Division's Captain, Harumi Hikitsuchi notice. Zanpakutō Takiwashi (滝鷲, Waterfall Eagle) His Zanpakutō's true form is actually hidden behind what seems to be a rather ordinary flute. After revealing its true form, it was shown to be a katana, with black sheath and white handle, with a U-shaped tsuba. His humanoid form is that of a little person, with green and pink clothes, composed of a green skirt and pink hakama, and a small green top that reveals his belly, with a big heart-shaped pink collar. He's got two big green sleeves. He is seen carrying two heart-shaped fans, which are his weapons. In terms of personality, Takiwashi showed to be a rather perverted person, but, in comparision to his Captains, he had to manners what-so-ever. To attack, instead of playing the flute, Takiwashi makes big cherry petals fly and, when they stick to the object, they activate Shikai's Special Ability. *'Shikai': His Shikai release command phrase is "The wind of Mt. Fuji, I've brought on my fan! A gift from Edo" (富士の風や扇にのせて江戸土産 ふじのかぜやおゝぎにのせてえどみやげ, fuji no kaze ya ōgi ni nosete Edo miyage), an old Haiku ''verse from his poetic idol Matsuo Bashō. :Shikai's Special Ability: Hitō's blade starts glowing pink. He grabs each tip and, gradually, shrinks it. Upon release, his Zanpakutō turns its most seen form: a wooden flute. By playing different melodies with his flute, he can manipulate the "usefulness" of things. As stated by Hitō himself, everything has a feature, a characteristic that is useful for those that intend to use it and a flaw. His power is to turn that usefulness into a flaw or a burden, or to turn its flaw into an advantage. As shown, he was able to turn his opponent's sword into a rubber sword, unable to cut through anything and to make a rock move, making it fall on top of his opponent. *'Bankai': ''Not yet revealed... Quotes *(To Yusuke Sasakibe, after he called him "Pervert of the Green Leaf")'' "I'm very sorry... old friend, but nowadays I am no longer referred by that title... IF you can call it that! I am Hitō, the Wandering Shinigami!"''